I Will Make You Mine!
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: GENDER-BENDER! Summary: One day Luke (female Lucy) was gang up by a group of thugs when he was saved by a girl who he felt instantly in love with. The next day he start his first day at Fairy Tail Academy only to meet the girl that saved his life. Will he win her heart or fail due to the male harem the girl seem to have who are determined to win her heart as well?
1. I Think I'm in Love!

**Summary: One day Luke (female Lucy) was gang up by a group of thugs when he was saved by a girl who he felt instantly in love with. The next day he start his first day at Fairy Tail Academy only to meet the girl that saved his life. Will he win her heart or fail due to the male harem the girl seem to have who are determined to win her heart as well!?**

**Pairing: Male Lucy/ Fem Natsu onesided Gray/ Fem Natsu, Sting/ Fem Natsu and Male Lisanna/ Fem Natsu**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**"I think I'm in Love!"**

_'Why do this always seem to happened to me.'_ Thought a handsome young teenager with long shoulder lenght blonde hair, brown sharp eye with a hint of innocent, a nice lean muscle like figure that could tell others he was in good shape, plus to add he seem to have a prince type charm around him that seem to always attract women. . .and trouble, like the one he currently in right now.

"So what's it gonna be, huh pretty boy!" One of the thugs mock at him. The group were currently down a desert alley and had the blond corner up against the wall while four big bulky muscle looking guys hover over him threatenly.

"Cough up the money punk or you will regret it." Said another one of the thugs emphasizing his point by pulling of a pocket knife from out of his pants pocket and held it up against the the blonde boy neck who was by the way scared stiff sweating bullets.

_'I really do hate my life sometimes! Somebody please save me!'_ The blonde haired boy prayed silently hoping for once that god grant him his wish.

"Looks like he refuse, so I guess we gotta beat it out of him." Grinned the third thug evilly as he was about to punch the blonde haired prince until someone interrupted him.

"Hey! What the hell do you bastards think ya doing!" shouted a loud angry female voice. All five male look toward the entrance only to see a young teenage girl with long pink hair that seem to spiked up in the front but still frame her heart shaped face, and onyx color striking eyes that was filled with anger glaring down at them. She was wearing what look to be a school uniform which was a white collar button up shirt that she left wide open showing off a black and orange tube top, a short gray skirt, white knee length socks with a pair of tennis shoes, and a scarf wrapped around her neck, despite the hot sunny weather that was out today.

"Who the hell do this chick think she is?! She must be really dumb in the head! But she do have a really nice body. How about we have some fun with her." Said the fourth thug licking his lips as he stared up at the girl with lust in his eyes.

"Che. I'm feeling kinda revved up today." The girl sat her book-bag down on the ground and before anyone knew it she was already in front of the thugs delivering the one who made the rude comment a hard kick to the stomach that sent him flying into the wall knocking him out instantly.

"You bitch!" Another one of the thug came charging up to Natsu when she quickly turned around to deliver a powerful punch that did the same damage as the first thug she knocked out.

"Who's next!?" She asked with flame blazing in the background as she glared down at the other two remaining thugs who was trembling in fear.

"S-S-She a monster!" The two cried out before running away from her.

"That was boring. It didn't even get me fired up." She pouted cutely making a certain blonde boy blush. The girl suddenly turn her attention to the person she just saved who jump away from her because of the scary glare the was still on her face.

"Sorry about that." She shot him a cheerful smile making the blonde hair boy relaxed a little, but also made his heart beat faster as heat rush to his face at the smile she gave him.

"You okay?" She asked a bit concern about him.

"Y-Yeah and t-thanks for saving me." The blonde haired prince stutter wondering why the heat on his face keep increasing every time he stared at cute pink haired girl.

"That's good, but be careful next time." The girl warned him walking over to her stuff picking it up off the ground and was about to leave until.

"Wait! What's your name?" The blonde hair prince called out.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel, and your's?"

"Luke. Luke Heartfilia."

"Well it was nice to meet you, Lugi."

"It's Luke!" The blonde now known as Luke corrected her.

Natsu laugh before looking back at Luke.

"Oh, sorry Luke. It was nice to meet you! Ja na!" She shot him a brilliant smile that captured his heart before she went running off disappearing from him. Luke was left standing speechless from his encounter with the weird cute girl and could only think of one thing.

"I-I think I'm in love."

**Please review, follow, or favorite!**


	2. New School!

**Summary: One day Luke (female Lucy) was gang up by a group of thugs when he was saved by a girl who he felt instantly in love with. The next day he start his first day at Fairy Tail Academy only to meet the girl that saved his life. Will he win her heart or fail due to the male harem the girl seem to have who are determined to win her heart as well!?**

**Pairing: Male Lucy/ Fem Natsu onesided Gray/ Fem Natsu, Sting/ Fem Natsu and Male Lisanna/ Fem Natsu**

**Side pairing: Male Levy/Fem Gajeel (I found a couple of cute pictures of this couples genderbender! Go look them up!)**

**I also change Luke personality a little, but he still have some of the same personality as Lucy. Well enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**"New School!"**

"Luke-oujisama! Luke-oujisama! It's time for you to wake up." said a young girl with bright pink hair wearing a maid outfit as she lighty tap the sleepy figure that was lying fast asleep on his giant bed that was two times bigger than a king size bed to wake up.

"Ugh. V-Virgo what are you doing here." Luke sat up straight rubbing away the sleep from his eyes letting out a tired yawn.

"Luke-oujisama have you forgotten?" asked the maid known as Virgo with a emotionless face expression.

"Forget what?" Luke let out another tired yawn.

"That today is your first day attending Fairy Tail Academy."

"Fairy Tail Academy? Ah! I forgot!" Luke jump up out of the bed and ran inside of his own private bath where he began to get ready for today.

* * *

"So how do I look Virgo." Luke stood in front of the mirror examining himself. He was wearing a white untucked button up shirt with a yellow vest over it, gray pants and a pair of brown shoes.

"Dashing as always Ouji-sama." said Virgo.

"Thanks Virgo! Well I'm heading off!" Luke grab his bag and began to head out of the large mansion double doors where outside lied a long shiny black limo waiting for his arrival.

"Are you taking the limo today Ouji-sama?" asked Virgo.

"No, not today Virgo."

"Well then how about the Lamborghini Veneno?" Virgo suggested.

"No. I'm walking today. Well see, ya!" Luke waved her off as he began to make his journey towards Fairy Tail Academy which really wasn't that far from where he lived.

_'I wonder if I will meet that strange, but cute girl again.'_ Luke thought as he his thoughts began to filled up with nothing but Natsu, the girl who saved him and captured his heart.

* * *

"So this is Fairy Tail Academy." Luke stood in front of his new school before walking inside the building. Down the hallway as Luke walk he saw how most of the student here were standing out in the hall by their locker's gathering their things for class while either laughing or talking with their friends or playing around in the hall.

"This school is way different from my last school. It seem Fairy Tail Academy is not that bad after all." Luke murmur to himself. Luke was in his own little world when a hot shirtless male came running up the hall and bump into him.

"What t-the!" Luke looked in front of him only to see a tall boy with dark spiky hair not wearing a shirt showing off all of his rock hard ab's that seem to made Luke jealous comparing his body to this half naked guy who seem to shine muscle and toughness while Luke didn't.

_'Show off!'_ Luke thought angrily with envy.

"Oh! My bad I didn't see you there." The half naked boy apologized.

"Put some clothes on would you!" shouted Luke.

"Get back here Gray!" Running up the hall was a girl with long scarlet hair with a deadly aura around her that made other student's coward in fear and run away from her.

"Oh shit! Calm down Erza!" The half naked boy said before he was roughly shoved into the locker by the girl he called Erza.

"How many times have I told you to wear your uniform properly!" The girl glared down at him making the boy tremble in fear along with Luke who was witnessing everything that was happening.

"Wow this girl is scary." Luke was also feeling afraid of this girl.

"Wait! What happen to my shirt!" The boy called out in shock.

"How did you not notice!" shouted Luke.

"Yo! Erza fight me!" said a familiar voice as a blur ran up to her n about to deliver a punch only to get punch by Erza's who was stilled had Gray up against the wall not moving an inch as she sent the blur flying across the opposite side of the hall. The blur soon reveal itself to be none other than Natsu.

"Natsu!?" Luke called out shock, surprise, and happy to see her again soon.

"Ugh. H-Hey your that guy I saved the other day, Lucy."

"It's Luke, baka!"

"Natsu do you know this person?" asked Erza as she turned her attention toward Luke.

"He's the guy I was telling you about, but I have no clue what's he doing here." said Natsu.

"I'm going to attend school here from now on." Luke said to the three student's.

"Well if that the case, I'm Erza Scarlet President of the Student Council." Erza introduce her self with with an aura of loyalty and respect around her.

"Gray Fullbuster, nice to meet ya." The half naked boy known as Gray introduced himself.

"Gray put a shirt on ice-baka!" said Natsu.

"Why don't tell me your falling in love with my good looks Natsu." Gray tease her.

"Go fuck yourself!"

"How about I fuck you instead even though you have no sexual appeal."

"That it! Bring it on ice-block!" Natsu raised her fist's up.

"Whatever you dumb hot-head who had no boyfriend from the past sixteen years of her life!" insulted Gray.

_'Wait is it me or does it seem Gray here has a crush on my Natsu. Great I already found my first rival and it's just my first day. Oh well then, because Natsu will become mine by the end of this school year.'_ Luke vowed staring at Natsu with determination in his eyes.

"Stop it you two." Erza command the two.

"A-Aye Sir!" The two instantly stop fighting afraid to face Erza wrath.

_'She totally got these two under her control.'_ Luke sweatdrop at the two scared teens.

"Hi I'm Luke Heartfilia. Nice to meet you all!"

* * *

**Please review, follow, or favorite. Thank - you and have a great day!**


	3. Meeting the FriendsRivals!

**Summary: One day Luke (female Lucy) was gang up by a group of thugs when he was saved by a girl who he felt instantly in love with. The next day he start his first day at Fairy Tail Academy only to meet the girl that saved his life. Will he win her heart or fail due to the male harem the girl seem to have who are determined to win her heart as well!?**

**Pairing: Male Lucy/ Fem Natsu onesided Gray/ Fem Natsu, Sting/ Fem Natsu and Male Lisanna/ Fem Natsu**

**Side pairing: Male Levy/Fem Gajeel (I found a couple of cute pictures of this couples genderbent! Go look them up!)**

**I also change Luke personality a little, but he still have some of the same personality as Lucy. Well enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**"Meeting the Friends/Rival!"**

"Everyone this is Luke Heartfilia he is a new student here at Fairy Tail Academy! So please treat him nicely." said sensei Mirajane.

"Oi! Luke over here!" Natsu called out to him, waving her hand in the air. Luke began to make his way over to her and sat down in a empty desk that was close beside Natsu.

"It seem we are in the same class, huh Natsu?" asked Luke.

"Yep! Oh, before I forget at lunch you can sit with me and my friends on the roof if you want?" Natsu offered.

"Sound nice. Thank-you Natsu." Luke gave Natsu one of his prince charming smile that usually make the girls fall instantly in love with him, like some of the girls now in class who were staring at him with hearts in their eyes except for Natsu who was unfazed by it.

_'Damn it seem its going to take a lot of work if I want Natsu to fall for me.'_ Luke looked out the window as he began to form different types of plan to win Natsu heart. Fight on Luke!

* * *

"Alright and that's the end of class! Have a good day everyone!" Mirajane dismissed her class with a smile as students gather their things and walked out of the class.

"So Luke who's class do you have next?" Nats asked him as they both grab their things and exit the classroom.

"Well next I have Aquarius-sensei class next." said Luke.

"Alright! You have swim class with me next! Let's go!"

"Huh!?" Before Luke could say anything else Natsu grab him by his wrist and went off running down the hall.

"S-Slow down Natsu!"

* * *

"Alright, listen up you brats! I expect you to quickly get dress and be back here inside the pool in 5 minutes. NOW MOVE IT! ~Oh Scorpio-kun!~" Aquarius-sensei ran out the room. Five minutes later everyone was dressed and playing around the pool. Luke was searching for Natsu when he spotted her sitting at the edge of pool beside Erza.

_'Wow! She look so cute in the school swimsuits uniform.'_ Luke blush staring at Natsu.

"Seem like you have a crush on Natsu-chan." Luke jump from the unfamiliar voice that came out of nowhere.

"Behind you silly." The vice chuckle.

Luke turned around and saw a boy with chin length navy blue hair and seem to have an cute boyish charming around him.

"Hi I'm Levi, and you are?" asked Levi.

"The name's Luke."

"Well it's nice to meet you Luke. So how did you fall in love with Natsu-chan?" asked Levi.

"W-What a-a-are you t-talking a-"

"Don't lie with that huge blush on your face." Levi cut him off.

"W-Well you see." Luke began to tell Levi's of how he fell in love with Natsu.

"So basically you have a case of love at first sight." said Levi.

"Yep, but tell me Levi. What type of relationship do Natsu and Gray have?" asked Luke.

"They have rivalry type of relationship ever since I known them since we were little, but lately Gray has been acting a little different towards Natsu-chan. I think he has a crush on her, so you better watch out Lu-kun." Levi warned him.

Just then Luke felt someone jump on his back with their arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Let's go into the pool Luke!" shouted Natsu.

"N-Natsu!? What are you doing on my back?" asked Luke.

"It's fun that's why." said Natsu as just than Luke lost his balance and fell straight into the pool with Natsu still on his back.

"Natsu next time warned me before you- Natsu where are you?" Luke raised his head from underneath the water not seeing Natsu anywhere in sight.

"Luke hurry! Natsu-chan can't swim!" said a panic Levi.

"What!?" Luke said before diving back under the water only to see Natsu drowning, he quickly grab her and reappeared back on top of the water with Natsu in his arms bridal style. Natsu began to cough up water, and felt someone holding her and looked up and saw it was Luke's holding her in his arms.

"Y-You saved me." Natsu blush a little.

"Baka! Don't scare me like that anymore!" Luke got up out of the pool with Natsu still in his arm and sat down somewhere with Natsu in his lap.

"Natsu!" Running towards them where Erza, Gray, and Levi.

"Natsu are you okay?" asked a concern Erza.

"I'm fine Erza." Natsu gave her one of her trademark cheesy grin.

"Baka! Why did you jump into the pool knowing you can't swim." said Gray disliking the way Natsu was sitting in Luke lap.

_'I got to stop with this weird feelings.'_ Gray mentally told himself.

"Salamander! Get your ass out here so you can fight me!" A girl with long spiky black hair with long bangs that framed her face with tons of body piercing bursted into the room.

* * *

**Please review, follow, or favorite. Thank - you and have a great day!**


	4. Friends!

**Summary: One day Luke (female Lucy) was gang up by a group of thugs when he was saved by a girl who he felt instantly in love with. The next day he start his first day at Fairy Tail Academy only to meet the girl that saved his life. Will he win her heart or fail due to the male harem the girl seem to have who are determined to win her heart as well!?**

**Pairing: Male Lucy/ Fem Natsu onesided Gray/ Fem Natsu, Sting/ Fem Natsu and Male Lisanna/ Fem Natsu**

**Side pairing: Male Levy/Fem Gajeel (I found a couple of cute pictures of this couples genderbent! Go look them up!)**

**I also change Luke personality a little, but he still have some of the same personality as Lucy. Well enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**"Friends!"**

"Gale-chan!" said a surprise Levi.

"What the heck do you want iron-girl." said an irritated Natsu.

"I said fight me, or are you too chicken to fight a real woman! Gi hi hi!" She smirk challenging Natsu to a fight.

"Who the hell are you calling chicken iron-freak!" Natsu jump up off of Luke lap. Before anyone knew it the two girls were throwing blows at one another destroying things in the process.

"Who is that girl that Natsu fighting?" asked Luke.

"That's Gale Redfox, she a transfer student from Phantom Academy who think of Natsu as her rival, plus they are cousin." explain Levi.

"Cousin!?" Luke was shock by this piece of information before turning his head back toward the two fighting girls.

"I don't think cousin's are suppose to fight like that." said Luke.

"Alright you two stop this fighting immediately!" order Erza, but was ignored by the two girls who continue to fight one another. This tick Erza off disliking people ignoring her.

"They are so gonna get it." smirk Gray as he saw Erza anger rising.

"You punk like girl dip-shit!" said Natsu dodging a punch from Gale.

**Erza anger has reached 25%!**

"I am a girl retard!" Gale kick Natsu in the stomach.

**Erza anger has now reached 50%!**

"Really!? I totally forgot!"

"You are dead, you fucking hot-head!" Both girls were running towards each other with their fists out ready to end this.

**WARNING! ERZA ANGER HAS NOW REACH 100%! EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

In a blink of an eye, Erza was standing between both girls and grab both of them by their hair before smashing their heads together and throwing them their unconscious bodies towards the wall.

"I said to stop fighting you numbskulls!" Erza stood over them glaring down at the them.

"Wow! She is one scary woman." Luke sweatdrop as he saw Erza scolding Natsu and Gale even though they were unconscious and probably couldn't hear a thing.

* * *

It was now around lunchtime, and Luke was following Natsu to where her and friends usually ate their lunch which was on the school rooftop.

"I'm here everyone!" Natsu bursted open the door to the rooftop showing Gray and Erza already eating their lunch which were shaved ice (Gray) and strawberry cake (Erza).

_'Do that even count as lunch?!'_ thought Luke with a sweatdrop.

"You two are already having lunch without me!" Natsu took a seat beside Erza while Luke decided to sit by Natsu.

"What's he doing here flame-brain?" asked Gray pointed over at Luke.

"Hello Luke, it nice to have you joining us." said Erza smacking Gray upside the head for being rude.

"T-Thank-you." Luke said shyly.

"Just ignore him- What is that delicious smell." Natsu began to sniff the air around them and found out that the smell was coming from Luke lunch box that was filled with delicious food.

"Wow! So much yummy food!" Natsu began to drool from the look of Luke lunch box.

"You want some?" Luke offered a piece of meat that was on his chopstick to Natsu.

"Y-" Soon Natsu mouth open Luke shoved the piece of meat in her mouth.

"Yummy! More please!" Natsu held her mouth open offering Luke to feed her again which he continue to do while also feeding himself as well. Erza and Gray stared at the two wide eyed in shock from the display of affection the two were showing.

"N-Natsu I didn't know y-you move so fast." said a blushing Erza.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked a confused Natsu.

"She probably thinking something perverted, but since when did you two became so close in only one day?" Gray glared at Luke which went unnoticed by him since he was concentrating on feeding Natsu and himself.

_'She look so cute when she eating.'_ Luke was cloud 9 as he continue to feed his crush.

"I have no clue what you are talking about, but I like Luke!" As soon Natsu said that last part she shocked all three of them. Gray was in a state of shock, Erza face was now the same color as her hair, and Luke was beyond happy, that was until Natsu ruined it.

"He's a nice friend to have." Natsu said with big smile.

_"Damn why am I not surprise."_ Luke sighed in defeat.

"Well any good friends of Natsu is a friends to me." said Erza.

"Yea, what Erza said." agreed Gray.

"T-Thanks I n-never had friends before." Luke shyly admitted with a small smile on his face.

"Well you got some now!" Natsu patted him on the back.

"Thank-you!"

* * *

It was around noon when Luke made it back home.

"Welcome back Ouji-sama. How was school." Virgo greeted him from standing at the door way.

"It was good, plus I made some friends today."

"That's good Ouji-sama." said Virgo.

"If anyone need me I'll be in my room!" Luke walked up the long flight of stairs before going inside his room, dropping his stuff off by the door before walking over to his bed.

"Today was not so bad, but I was shock when I saw Natsu at Fairy tail Academy and that she was also a student. Now I will get to see her everyday. I wonder what tomorrow will have in stored." Luke lied down against his bed excited about tomorrow.

* * *

**P.S: Check my profile if you would like to see a couple of pictures of Male Lucyx Female Natsu, or Male Levy x Female Gajeel!**

**Please review, follow, or favorite. Thank - you and have a great day!**


End file.
